Without a Soul
by kara.noble802
Summary: Waking up in a forest with nothing but your nightwear is troubling. Finding out that you have been thrown into another dimension is worse. However, taking over the body of a villian that is supposed to belong in another world...Sousuke Aizen... Something is very wrong. Rated T. Self-insert
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Thank you!

* * *

The morning carried a cold breeze, bringing a nostalgic aroma with it.

His eyes remained closed as he awoke. The sounds of birds chirping filled the silence as the wind rustled his hair.

 _"I must've left my window open again."_ He grimaced keeping his eyes shut. Stretching his hand back to grab his covers, he grasp silky strands instead and brought it to his face. He lazily slit an eye open.

Grass and turf met his sight. His eyes widened.

He quickly stood only to be hit by a dizzy spell. Sitting down slowly, he waited until the black dots cleared from his vision.

 _"What did I do last night?! I'm pretty sure I slept in my bed, so how in the bloody hell did I end up outside?!"_ Panicking, he quickly looked around and noticed an unfamiliar terrain. His heart raced. Nothing but trees surrounded him. Birds continued to sing as the sun bore down on him. The wind carried the familiar scent of bluebonnets. The wondrous, lively forest suddenly felt imposing. All in all, it was a nightmare.

He still wore his oversized gray sweatpants and a white short-sleeved undershirt. It was marred by the dirt. _"At least I'm still wearing the same clothes I put on last night. Darn it, I don't have shoes"._ He gritted his teeth.

He also lacked a cellphone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _"I'm so screwed. How am I going to arrive to work on time? Forget that! How am I going to get home?!"_ He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 _"Their is no need to panic."_ He told himself, _"Word will get out when I don't show up for the press conference. Now it's only a matter of time."_ He stood up and viewed the shadows. Calculating the direction they were moving, he hurriedly headed north.

He will worry later, right now he had to find a way to get in contact with the police. Or anyone who can help him.

It felt like many hours when he finally stumbled upon a dirt road. Raising an eyebrow at the lack of pavement, he chose to head left and hopefully find civilization in this seemingly unending forest. _"The forest isn't as bad as I thought. It's actually kind of pleasant. Perhaps I should camp in the near future."  
_  
The wind blew as his hair went all over his face. He frowned. _"How come I didn't notice that I needed a haircut? By the looks of it, it's way overdue."  
_  
Looking at his surroundings, he clenched his fists impatiently. With his current pace, he felt like it will take forever. He needed to find help as soon as possible. Without further ado, he started to jog. He hoped to find someone or something soon.

Surprisingly, his feet didn't feel uncomfortable as he continued barefooted. Moreover, he felt no fatigue. He smirked, _"Running on the treadmill regularly sure paid off."  
_  
Turning a corner he stumbled to a stop when he noticed a carriage up ahead. He blinked. _"Maybe they're not allowed to use vehicles since it's a national park…?"_

He hurriedly ran faster to catch up to them. Once he got to hearing range, he called out, "Excuse me!"

The carriage halted as the driver looked back. An elderly man turn to the woman next to him and murmured something. The old lady shook her head as they both turned to face him. Once he got closer he noticed that the man was holding the reins tightly, as if alarmed. Did he do something wrong? Sure, his attire made him look like an alcoholic that had one too many last night, but he didn't appear crazy. At least he hoped he didn't. Maybe they had had a bad experience with an alcoholic before?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you." He apologized. The couple had confusion written all over their faces, as if they were trying to put a puzzle piece together. The couple's attire consisted of old fashioned robes. He believed the woman was wearing something called a kimono but he wasn't entirely sure.

The elderly lady spoke first, "I'm sorry honey, but we can't understand you." Fluent Japanese spewed out of her mouth.

Good thing he dedicated himself to speak various languages. "Ah, forgive me. I thought you spoke English." His accent was perfect as it changed tone; unfortunately, he didn't know the translation of some words. He would just have to make due with what he had.

The old man mouth the foreign word. He smiled warmingly. "Well by the looks of it, you are quite in a predicament, son." The couple stared down at his bared feet.

He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. His face flushed. "Indeed, my current circumstances are a little complicated. You wouldn't mind if I...hitched a ride with you?"

The couple relaxed and welcomed the young man to ride on the back of the cart.

They rode on. He sat on a wooden crate as the old lady decided to give him some sandals and a dark green coat. "Here, this will do you well."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on you like that."

"Nonsense, these are just things we would no longer be needing. Now, introductions are in order. My name is Mika Uroko and this is my husband Kyoga. What's your name honey?"

"My name is Luke Viro." He smiled.

"Where are you headed? We may be able to drop you by." The woman kindly offered. He was starting to really like these people. They were very kind and humble.

"I'm headed to California." He frowned when he was met with silence. "Um...it's located in America."

Silence.

He fidgeted, "Where exactly are we?" The couple quickly composed themselves when they were met with a question they knew.

The old man who held the reins decided to answer, "We are at the Land of Fire. We are currently heading to Konoha to trade some goods. You see, we are from a family with a long line of merchants." He smiled broadly. Mika joined him as they explained what they did proudly.

Luke quickly hid his startled expression behind a mask. He didn't want to alert the couple more than he already had.

Right now he was frightened and confused. The couple talked of lands that he had no knowledge of. The names sounded like the places shown in the anime named Naruto. He probably wasn't thinking straight right now. Whatever was going on, he just hoped he could get back home soon.

He would've ask for a cellphone but by the looks of what they carried, he doubted they knew what it was.

Kyoga continued, "So we will be stopping by a town for the night. Don't worry about where to sleep tonight. We can all settle together in an establishment from an old friend of mine. He truly is a kindred man. We will take off early in the morning, so you can decide then to either accompany us or depart." Luke nodded gratefully for his hospitality.

They soon arrived to a small town that looked more like an old fashioned village. Plantations of rice surrounded it. The houses were made of wood instead of stone and cement. The market stood at the middle of town as it buzzed with people.

The sun began to droop.

Luke looked around in amazement as he got off the carriage. Mika walked towards him and held out a small bag. "Here, why don't you go buy yourself some clothes. Don't worry about repaying us back." Luke reluctantly accepted it as he promised himself to pay them back for everything when he got back home.

"Luke," Kyoga called out, "We will be staying at the Udon Inn. It's on the far end of the market, you can't mess it. Ask for me when you get there." Luke thanked them both as he went to explore.

As he walked around, he realized the market was not short on anything. In fact, it needed more space. There were antiques, food, clothing, jewelry, medicine, and much more. Stores and stalls were opened as people filed in everywhere. It kinda reminded him of one of those old fashioned movies of China.

He noticed some people giving him looks. Was it because of the clothing? He strolled in between the people as he saw a clothing stall. The fashion was foreign and peculiar to him. He headed for the young lady behind the stalls, "You don't happen to have pants and shirts?"

The lady looked him over intensely, "Wouldn't you like a yukata instead? This beauty will go lovely with your handsome face." She held out a dark purple yukata as she pursed her lips. Luke quickly declined and walked away. "Where are you going in such a hurry?", she called out.

Luke kept walking until he approached a store that appeared to have what he needed. Entering, a bell rang as the door opened. A tall skinny man came from the back.

"Welcome, the name's Juro, what can I help you find?"

Luke quickly gathered his bearings. "Luke, just some pants and shirts will do, thank you."

Juro eyes glistened, "Shinobi, I suppose."

Luke did a doubletake, "What?"

Juro's frow creased, "I could've sworn….nevermind then. Just normal attire? How many sets?"

Luke bit his lip from blurting out questions. "Just two will do."

Half an hour later, he walked out with four sets because of a discount. Juro must've felt generous today. His clothing consisted of loose black sweatpants and dark colored shirts. He still had significant amount of money in the bag but decided to save it for later.

He looked around and noticed the lack of vehicles and phones. People wore clothing fitted for medieval China. And he has yet to see a plane fly overhead.

He furrowed his brows at his predicament. Waking up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but what he had on when he went to sleep was very concerning. He inhaled deeply as he decided to gather information before taking the best course of action.

He proceeded to head towards the inn and noticed that Kyoga was right. He really couldn't miss it since it was the tallest building in town. Walking in he went to the lady behind the desk. "I'm looking for Kyoga."

The lady looked up and quickly smiled. She proceeded to fix her attire as she stood up. "Uh, yes. He did say someone will come looking for him. He is at room C35. He told me to give you the room next to it, C36." She pulled out the keys from inside the drawer and held it out. "It's located on the third floor to your left. My name's Hitomi by the way. If you need anything, and I mean _absolutely anything_ , please let me know." She leaned forward as her eyes twinkled.

He took the keys and hastily walked up the stairs without looking back. _"What's wrong with people these days?"  
_  
He passed C35 with a glance and unlocked room C36. Entering, he noticed a futon laying on the floor. _"This would be my first time using those."_

The room was bare other than a hairdresser tucked in a corner. A door that led to the bathroom was located on his right. He was grateful they had plumbing. He put his stuff down and headed for the bathroom.

The bath tub already consisted of free shampoo and body wash. He couldn't wait to take a shower. Taking off his shirt, he froze when he noticed an odd formation on his lower stomach.

He had a six pack. How hadn't he noticed such a significant difference before? "How is this possible...I know the last time I checked-"

He turned to face the mirror. Time seemed to slow down as he stared with his mouth wide opened. Aizen Sousuke stared back with the same expression. He will never admit that he fainted.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Thank you!

* * *

Morning arrived sooner than expected. After taking a shower, Luke stood in front of the mirror again. It was eerie. He looked at the stranger staring back. This person was not him. He knew about the fictional character known as Sousuke Aizen. He watched the anime Bleach, even if he did skip episodes here and there. Knowing that he was inhabiting someone else's body felt disgusting.

He inspected his new temporary body. It was extremely well built. Muscles flexed in places he hadn't thought of. He felt relieved about the lacking presence of the hogyoku. He wouldn't know what to do with it anyway.

He couldn't resist the urge as he ran a hand through his hair, flipping his bangs back. He shivered. The resemblance was uncanny and frightening. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and messed it up. Now it looked shaggy and unruly. He knew he will have to get used to this new change. At least for now.

 _"Maybe this is just a very elaborate dream."_ He banged his head on the wall next to him. _"Who am I kidding? I'm just trying to convince myself. This is too real. I'm mentally self-aware and I can distinguished between my five senses."_ He frowned as he remembered the couple telling him of places that belonged in Naruto. That confused him. He will have to investigate if it was part of Soul Society or something.

A knock disrupted his thoughts as Kyoga made himself known. "Luke, you awake son? We will be going down to the market for breakfast. If you feel up to it, meet us at the Water Frog Restaurant." Footsteps followed as he walked away. Luke quickly got ready.

Strolling around, he noticed the market wasn't as full as it was yesterday. Asking for directions, he easily found the Water Frog Restaurant. Walking inside he noticed the old fashioned stools and tables. There was a bar bench to his right.

He raised an eyebrow. Even early in the morning, there were people drinking. Looking around he noticed Mika waving at him to his left. They've managed to sit next to a window. He headed their way.

"Luke, honey, I hoped you slept well. I'm glad you joined us for breakfast." Mika gestured to the seat at the opposite side of the table. Three menus were spread upon the table. He didn't hesitate to sit down. They ordered light meals and Luke followed their example.

"You should order more, are you sure that will satisfy you?" Mika couldn't help but worry.

"No, it's fine, thank you." Luke held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. He didn't want them to find out that he could barely read their language. The menu was hard to understand as most of the food was foreign and he didn't want to order something bizarre. They conversed until the food arrived.

"So, why exactly were you running barefoot in the middle of the forest?" Kyoga asked concerned as he stuffed food in his mouth.

Luke didn't know what to say. He went with the truth, "I don't know. I went to sleep in my own...bed and woke up in a forest...and don't remember how I got there."

Kyoga gave him a look of disappointment, "Look son, drugs are not the answer. Knowing-"

"No! That's not it...I literally went to sleep in my bed….and woke up in a clearing."

"Oh, that's good- I mean it's not good waking up like that- I mean that it's good you don't undergo-"

"What my husband meant to say is that it's a relief that you are not doing harmful drugs but it's also worrying that you got kidnapped from your own home without knowing anything about it." Mika inserted.

Luke looked down. He was starting to feel really stress out. Whatever happened that night is a complete phenomenon. He doubts anybody can really help him. There were so many questions and no answers. It made his heart ache thinking of his family back home.

"Well, then." Kyoga clapped his hands. "Have you decided of either departing or accompanying us to Konoha?" Kyoga asked as he sternly looked at Luke.

"Ummm, well…." Luke was thrown off by his expression. He quickly tried to find the right words to say.

"You should come with us, otherwise-"

"Honey, don't pressure him." Mika scolded his husband.

"B-But I-" Kyoga looked flustered.

"No 'but's mister. You seriously need to consider other people's feelings!" She held her index finger in front of her as she berated him.

Kyoga sulked.

Luke blinked at the scene. He couldn't held it in as a full blown out laugh escaped him. He didn't notice that both Mika and Kyoga stopped what they were doing to look at him. Finally calming down he noticed the couple smiling at him.

"Truly honey, you should laugh more. It makes the world around you more lively." Mika commented.

Luke felt his face began to burn. "T-Thanks"

Kyoga looked at his wife and started laughing. "HAHAHA! What about me? Darling, what does my laugh do?"

"You just killed all the birds around the vicinity." Mika looked at Kyoga with mischievous eyes.

Kyoga slumped.

* * *

Exiting the restaurant, Luke felt a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with a somber Kyoga. Mika was still inside paying the bill.

"Look, I wasn't trying to force you to go with us. It's just that...I used to have a son who was your age. You kind of remind me of him and…" He trailed off.

Luke nodded. "I understand what you're trying to say and I'm sorry for whatever happened to your son." Luke didn't know what else to say when the man's face turned gloomy. Luke gripped the man's shoulder. "I will go to Konoha" He decided. Kyoga smiled. "However, not now."

"What do you mean?" Kyoga inquired.

Straightening up, "I want to...travel first. You can say that I lived most of my life ….under a rock."

Kyoga studied him, "It's dangerous out there. Even though the war is over, there are still a lot of mad ninjas running around."

"War?" Startled, Luke widened his eyes. "What's the war called?"

Kyoga looked at him weirdly, "Did you really lived under a rock? Sorry, um, it's called the Third Shinobi World War." Luke nodded as gears turned in his head.

 _"Alright, that concludes that I'm in the story Naruto….unless it's somehow a messed up universe where the story Bleach got mixed in."_ Biting his lower lip, he noticed Kyoga staring at him. "Well…as you can see, I need to explore...so I can know more." He scratched behind his neck. "And now that I think of it…. I don't have an identification to enter Konoha so…"

"Don't worry about that. I kinda figured you didn't have anything since you were barefoot. I got it covered." Kyoga confidently said.

"And no matter where you go honey, know that you can lodge in with us" Mika came in into view, "We will be staying in Konoha for four months. Should you end your journey by then, we will be waiting for you." Mika smiled kindly.

Luke was grateful, "Thank you."

They said their goodbyes as they forced upon him some money to last him. He watched them leave south, on the dirt trail that led to the hidden leaf village. He would make sure to get there before those four months were up.

Luke proceeded to walk around the village. He managed to buy a map detailing the countries. He immediately marked the roundabout place he woke up in. He needed to return to that place. He wanted to know if their were any clues left behind. He went ahead and bought some basic camping equipment.

It was noon by the time he finished organizing everything in a pack. He headed for lunch in a small stall. Sitting in a booth, a modest young lady holding a pan turned to him with a smile.

"What can I get for you today?" She smiled putting down the pan and gave him a small menu.

Luke smiled warily as he tried to understand the types of food. Finding a solution, he turned to her, "What would you recommend?"

Five minutes later, the lady named Sui began to prepare his meal. Luke sat patiently as he planned the rest of the day. He really wanted to know if he could use chakra or kido spells. He will have to do that in the secluded forest where there will be no prying eyes.

Suddenly, he heard screams and yelling coming from the street. Curious, he walked out of the booth and was met with a crowd of people gathering in one spot. He got as close as he could when he saw a man covered in sweat and dirt.

"I-It was awful! They sh-showed no m-mercy!" The man's body shook as his eyes widened in fright.

"What happened, explain yourself!" Someone asked.

"Ninjas! I was j-just passing by. They at-ttacked a carriage south from here! They-"

Luke didn't hear the rest of it. He felt his heart stop as he quickly turned south and ran.

" _Kyoga and Mika headed south. It's not- It's probably not them- they're fine-"_ He ran out towards the direction of the people who helped him. His feet carried him in fluid motions. He paid no heed to the accelerated velocity he was accumulating. All he thought of was the safety of Mika and Kyoga. They are, as Naruto would put it, his precious people.

Trees began to blur as the wind hit his face. He smelled the smoke before he noticed the flames devouring the familiar carriage. His heart felt like it plummeted.

He spotted a silhouette lying on the ground. Upon a closer look, he realized it was Kyoga. A pool of blood surrounded him.

"Ky-Kyoga!" His voice broke as he sprinted towards him, he saw the fatal gash to his stomach. He immediately applied pressure to the wound. Blood continued to oozed out. His own hands were shaking in desperation. Luke hopelessly tried to stop the blood flowing as he wondered where Mika was. He mentally hit himself over the head for leaving his pack of supplies at the booth. He had some supplies in there that would've helped.

"L-Luke? W-What are you d-doing here?" Kyoga eyes showed confusion and pain.

"You're going to be fine, just hang in there!" Luke shouted, mostly to himself. A pale hand rose, holding a scroll. Luke glimpsed at it.

"T-Take this. I won't m-make it but you n-need to take this t-to K-Konoha." He gasp for breath.

"Don't speak, save your energy!" Luke's heart began to pound hard. The warm blood seeped through his fingers.

"W-What of M-Mika? I-Is she f-fine?" Kyoga coughed up blood as he clung to the scroll. Luke looked around for any signs of Mika. The woman who cared for him, even though she knew very little about him. They both gave him a hand when he needed it and never asked for anything in return. Why would such horrid things happen to kind hearted people like them? Anger surged through him. He wanted to know who did this. He felt like ripping something apart.

He gritted his teeth as he exhaled a long breath. He tried calming himself since anger wouldn't help him right now. It would just cloud his mind.

Searching around, he noticed the merchandise were thrown all around. Crates littered the dirt path. In the corner of the burning carriage, he spotted a charred lump hanging out. The last of the familiar kimino Mika was wearing was consumed by the flames. He gulped as he blinked back tears.

Looking down at Kyoga, he smiled with his eyes closed. "She's fine. She's waiting by the tree side, so don't you worry."

"T-That's good. P-Please, t-take care of her. T-Tell her I l-love her." Kyoga exhaled his last breath as his tightened hand around the scroll unclenched. Luke closed Kyoga's eyes as he finally let his tears burst out.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
